


remember me

by eiliant



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiliant/pseuds/eiliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки больно, невыносимо больно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> placebo – special needs  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/3109014 - этот же фанфик на фикбуке

Боль, мучительная, охватывающая каждый миллиметр его тела. Нет левой руки. 

Джеймс Барнс предпочел бы умереть, чем терпеть все это. 

И, когда над ним ставят опыты, он вспоминает одного мальчика из Бруклина и надеется, что сейчас с ним все хорошо. 

Солнце заливало их квартиру теплым светом. Стив сидел на полу, и карандаш в его руках скользил по бумаге, а Баки присел напротив друга и читал книгу. "Не двигайся," - усмехнулся Роджерс и снова уткнулся в блокнот. Аккуратными штрихами вырисовывался портрет Баки. Тогда еще все было хорошо. 

Стереть память не удается сразу. 

Баки больно. 

Джеймс Барнс не хочет видеть свою новую железную руку. Он не хочет каждую ночь видеть кошмары - разные, но везде Стив умирает. 

Невыносимо больно. 

С каждой процедурой боль усиливается, и Баки даже думает, что она теперь - часть его самого, а воспоминания уходят, и их уже как будто не было никогда. 

Когда Баки было плохо, его друг заваривал ему теплый чай, и сейчас ему как раз нужна одна кружка или даже две.

Стив Роджерс остается с ним, даже и если во снах и его (уже совсем слабой) памяти, помогая сопротивляться. 

Когда Баки вспоминает что-то хорошее о Стиве, боль ненадолго утихает. 

Когда воспоминания о нем начинают угасать, Джеймс Барнс совсем не хочет жить. И, когда ГИДРА отбирает последнее, что у него есть, он жалеет, что не сказал о своих чувствах раньше. 

А потом становится темно, но уже совсем не больно.


End file.
